Plans
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Plans often go in the direction you never anticipated. Chap 1 D/V. Chap 2 S/J. Chap 3 C/C.. Shippy, fluffy fun.
1. Good Plan

Good Plan

Spacegypsgy1

~0o0~

Plans often go in the direction you never anticipated. D/V.

~0o0~

"Where did you get all this…junk?"

"It's not junk, Daniel. Carolyn took me to a thrift store; she said that's how she furnished her very first apartment."

"Jackson, you live in and work in a tomb of antiquities. This is cool stuff, not junk. It's history. It's mid-century modern meets the eighties."

Cam and Daniel lowered the heavy dresser to the floor, both standing up and rubbing their backs.

"That thing weighs a ton!" Scowling, Daniel pointed at the solid wood fifties credenza Vala had purchased at the Goodwill Outlet. He walked to the window and looked out into the alley below. "I'm still not sure about this neighborhood. Seems a little seedy."

Peering out the window over Daniel's shoulder, Cam nodded in agreement.

Giving the two men a disgusted look Vala joined them. "Darling, I appreciate the concern, but it's in the college district. It's safe and it's all I can afford. And since you won't let me live with you," she said, grinning behind Daniel's back at Cam "and I'm tired of always being left on the base, it's what I have. It will be all your fault if something happens to me."

Daniel was still frowning. "Both Sam and Carolyn offered to let you to move in with them."

"I don't want to live with anyone but you." Daniel pierced her with a one eyed glare and she caught Cam's nervous grimace as he took a step back. "And since you won't have me, I want my own place. It's very cozy here."

She looked around the tiny living room with the small kitchen tucked up in an alcove, then to the door of the small bedroom and grinned.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Daniel headed for the front door.

Vala raised her shoulders with a widening grin towards Cam who looked decidedly uncomfortable with the whole thing. He rushed to catch up with Daniel, stepping aside when Carolyn entered carrying a tiny box.

Obviously out of breath from the climb up three flights of stairs, Carolyn huffed. "This is why I told you to take the other apartment. At least it had an elevator."

"It was only a studio. This one is bigger. It has a separate bedroom." Taking the box from Carolyn, Vala placed it on the credenza. "Where's Samantha?"

"Oh! I forgot. She's stuck half in and half out the downstairs entry door with your mattress." Carolyn sat on the edge of the only piece of furniture, next to the box, as Daniel and Cam rushed down the stairs.

Mouth twisted in a wry grin, Vala sat beside Carolyn, legs swinging. "She's not really stuck is she?"

"No. We just didn't want to have to carry that monstrosity up the stairs. We'd both end up in the infirmary!"

"Right. Well, how about some water? That's all I have."

Carolyn sighed, "I'm hungry."

"I was thinking you and me and Samantha could go for lunch while the guys finish moving. Teal'c will be here any minute with the truck and the rest of my stuff."

"Good plan. Let's go." Carolyn followed Vala out.

~0o0~

Sam's phone rang. "It's him again. Now he's calling my number."

Placing her glass of wine back on the table, Vala rolled her eyes and held out her hand for the phone. "Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"At the cute little bistro down the street. We're waiting for your lunch to get ready."

"You've been gone two hours."

"They're very slow. Is everything moved in?"

He was out of breath. "Yes. Mitchell says bring beer. Teal'c wants an apple juice. And a glass of iced tea, and a bottle of water."

"We'll see you soon."

~0o0~

"You look tired." Sam, P-90 held ready, waded through a stream beside Vala. Teal'c, Cam and Daniel followed somewhere behind.

"I can't sleep." Vala trudged along, swatting at bugs.

"You should be adjusted to your new place by now. It's been two weeks."

"I'm not. I've watched every movie on Earth. I'm hoping they have something new on the next planet."

Giggling, Sam gave her a sideways look, then trained her eyes ahead again. "I don't think that's going to happen."

"You said they have electricity and industrialism and large cities."

"I doubt they have DVDs." Sam's radio crackled as Cam checked in. "Nothing to report. You?"

"Naw. Just some eagle-sized mosquitoes. We're gonna regroup and spread out. Wait there for us."

Sam located a nearby bolder and sat.

Vala turned to watch for the others approach. "It's useless isn't it?"

"What?"

"Waiting for him. There's a cute guy in my building who asked me out."

"Really? And…?"

Shrugging both shoulders, Vala turned to face Sam. "He wants to take me to some dinner party."

"Dinner party? You sure he didn't mean a keg party?"

"He's a computer programmer, just got a new job and has to go to some corporate thingie. He's asked me to go for coffee a few times. This time he said…well, he begged me to go, because he doesn't have a date and the rest of them are married. So I said okay."

"You don't sound too enthused."

"Why bother? It can't go anywhere. Besides, I'm not quite over my obsession with your archeologist friend."

"It's just a date, Vala. Did you have him checked out?"

"Of course. He's fine. I suppose it's better than watching Moonstruck for the fiftieth time."

"Stop watching romantic movies. It doesn't help. I know…ah, here they come."

"Hmm. So how are you and Jack doing?"

"We're not."

"Again?"

"Yes, we're not, again. Drop it."

~0o0~

"Have you seen Vala?" Daniel poked his head into Sam's lab.

"Not this morning." She didn't bother to look up.

Hands in his pockets and head dropped, he moved silently just inside the doorway.

Irritated, Sam finally looked up. "What?" She snapped out.

He gave her a questioning look. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Did you need something else?" Sam glared at him.

"She hasn't answered my calls, and she didn't check in as scheduled."

"She had a date. Maybe she spent the night out." She didn't feel the least bit guilty when Daniel blanched, looking stunned. "You had your chance. She's moving on. Good for her. No need to waste years on someone who really doesn't give a damn."

"Uh, what?"

"Daniel, go play with your toys, I have work to do here." Turning away, Sam began to type furiously on her computer, ignoring his softly spoken 'Sam?' She didn't turn back to look for a long time. When she did, he was gone.

~0o0~

He was standing at the door to Vala's apartment within thirty minutes, knocking and calling her name.

The locks clicked, the dead bolt slammed aside and the door cracked open. He saw half her face appear in the crack. She didn't say a word. She was glaring, disheveled and sleepy-eyed.

"I was worried about you. You didn't check in as scheduled."

"I wasn't scheduled. I'm off today. I'm sleeping late. I'm a big girl now. Go away."

The door slammed shut and the locks and dead bolt relocked. He knocked a while with his knuckle and called her name again. Giving up, he turned away and was down a flight and a half of stairs before he stopped and retraced his step up again. This time he used his fist to bang on the door.

Finally the sound of the locks and the dead bolt came. The door was jerked fully open and she stood there with a hand on one hip. Stood there in a way-too-tight tank top and a pair of panties. "What!"

It took him a long few seconds to find his voice. "I don't like you living here by yourself."

"That is none of your business."

"Is someone here with you?"

"That is also none of your business."

"Look, if you want to live off base, you can come and live with me. I mean, at my place, if that's what it takes to get you out of here. It's not safe, Vala."

She was looking over his shoulder and he turned to find some bulking hulk behind him.

"You okay?" The giant asked Vala.

"I'm fine, really, Carl. We work together."

"Is this the guy you were telling me about?" Carl was eyeing Daniel with interest.

Vala nodded. The hulk grinned, patted Daniel on the shoulder and shook his head. "Too bad. Good luck, man, you're gonna need it." And he wandered off.

Standing aside, Vala ushered Daniel in. "I think Carl likes you. He seemed disappointed that you were…"

"What?" Daniel moved into the room surprised to find it looking so well put together. "Your place looks nice." He schooled his eyes to stay focused on the room, avoiding looking at her. "Really, you did a good job decorating."

"Carl decorated. That's what he does as a side job."

"Oh." Gaze darting anywhere but at her, Daniel cataloged knick-knacks by size and category.

Leaving him standing ill at ease in the open doorway, Vala wandered into the kitchen alcove. "Coffee?"

"Yeah. Please." Slamming his eyes shut a moment, before looking away after catching a glimpse of her barely covered six, he opted to stay where he was, afraid to get too close to her. "Nice curtains."

Vala turned, catching his sudden head jerk toward the window. He was so flustered he was straightening his glasses repeatedly. A sure sign she had him in her clutches.

"Daniel?" She called and he turned. "I'm out of coffee." Her hips swayed as she approached and her grin was wide. "And I can't live with you, silly. I'm too crazy about you and I'd want to sleep in your bed. And we both know that's not going to happen."

"I just don't want…I didn't want just… I wasn't wanting some short-term…I…I didn't think I was ready for…" He cleared his throat and took a step back. "…truthfully, Vala, I do think about you. But you're still such a tease; I never know what you're thinking."

"While I appreciate your kind offer to save me from whatever evildoers lurk in the alley with your sacrifice, I really can't live with you. You see, Daniel," she screwed a finger into his chest, "you'd be parading around in those delightfully fitting boxer briefs without a shirt and I'd be much too tempted. And, well, you wouldn't like that. And I walk around in nothing more than my panties." She placed her palm on his chest and started moving him backwards through the open door. "And you wouldn't like that either…" she removed her hand and started shutting the door, "…would you? And Carl…you've seen Carl. He'll protect me, and we had such a lovely time at the dinner party."

"I...I thought he was…"

"Oh no, Daniel, he's very much not, actually not completely, you see."

"Er…"

"Goodbye, Daniel." Vala shut the door and locked it, hiding her megawatt grin.

Daniel stood outside the door contemplating the conversation, listening as Vala put all the locks in place. All he could think of was her wandering around his place with nothing on but some skimpy panties. "Oh my god." He whispered, a slight pink flush coloring his neck, as he slowly made his way down the steps.

The image of her standing there, dark hair wild from sleep, a midriff gray tank showing the curve of her waist, and her adorable belly button and those low riding black bikini panties, stayed with him until he almost ran into the back of the car in front of him at the guard gate to Cheyenne Mountain.

He could barely park the car as the thought occurred to him that he'd seen her in her skivvies many times on missions and never noticed. Well, maybe he noticed, but not like today. And then, he thought, she'd seen him in his…and she'd commented on it. Obviously, she'd been thinking about him 'parading' around.

Dazed with thoughts he'd never had before about Vala, Daniel wandered to the commissary, poured coffee, black this time, grabbed an oversized muffin, and sat at the only empty table in the room.

Who'd have ever thought he'd consider having her walking around his home in nothing more then those…those… "Oh, shit, this is bad."

Sam lowered herself into the opposite chair, coffee in hand. "What's bad?"

When he looked up the face he presented was a confusion of worry and excitement.

"Daniel, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier." Her doe eyes were wide and pleading.

"Huh? What?"

"I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"When?" He hardly recognized his own voice.

Reaching across the table, Sam laid a hand on his. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, no. I don't think so."

"Are you sick?"

"Yep."

"You need to go see Carolyn?"

"Nope."

"What's wrong?"

"Argh...I don't want to talk about it." Daniel stood, leaving his coffee and muffin on the table.

With a disgruntled 'tsk', Sam watched him leave then reached across the table and pulled the plate with the muffin in front of her. Picking pieces off, she ate the bits, staring across the room.

A blue uniform appeared in her line of sight. Lifting her eyes, she found Jack looking down at her. A heavy sigh escaped, and she pushed the remaining muffin away.

"You didn't answer my calls," he said as though he was completely astonished by it.

"Go figure."

"You're mad at me?"

An incredulous Jack was a funny man. Snorting, Sam replied, "Yep, I am." Pulling the muffin back within range she began to nibble again.

"Look, Carter," he said, leaning over the table and speaking low, "I didn't mean that I didn't want you to come visit."

"That's fine." She was down to licking her finger and picking up tiny crumbs.

"You didn't give me a chance to explain." He looked around, noticing that the room had quieted and others were trying to listen.

"No explanation needed."

One of the hardest things for Jack O'Neill to do was keep his voice low, so as he tried, each word went up an octave. "I was in meetings that were lasting all day and long into the night. They're not about to end anytime soon."

"Then why are you here? You probably need to get back to your long days and all-night meetings."

Yanking a chair out, he sat across from her, moved Daniel's coffee cup aside, placed his forearms on the table and leaned over towards her. "You're right. I do need to get back. I don't have a lot of get out of jail free cards when I piss the President off. I shouldn't even be here."

"Then why are you wasting precious time?"

Exasperated, Jack snatched his collar loose and glared. "Just pack a bag and come back with me. Then you'll see…"

"I don't need to see."

"For crying out loud!" Jack looked around, then continued with a lowered tone. "I'm sorry. I just said it all wrong on the phone. I didn't mean I didn't want you there. I know we planned this the last time you were there, but the timing is bad."

"Hmm. Really? Well, I can't leave. We have a mission."

"You don't have a mission for four days."

"I have to get ready."

"Ready! It takes you four days to get ready for a mission?"

"Yes, four days. That's right. I have lots to do."

"Fine. I'll see you when you get back." Jack stood. "We'll talk about it then."

"No. We won't."

"Oh, take it from me, we will."

"No, we won't."

"We will."

"We won't."

Jack threw his hands up in the air, shook his head, and walked out.

~0o0~

"What the hell is wrong with Carter?" Jack barged right into Daniel's office and stopped at his desk. He got no answer as Daniel stood, hands in pockets, staring at his inactive computer screen. "Daniel? Whatcha doin'?"

"Just thinking."

"Oh. Well…I won't ask about what, I don't have that much time."

"Vala."

"Oh, great. Listen, before you go off on a tangent, I need to ask you about Carter."

"Have you ever noticed her skin?"

"Carter's?"

"Vala's."

"Can you listen for just a minute? I have got to go!"

"Go talk to Sam."

"I CAN'T. She won't talk to me."

"She's so…so strong and soft at the same time."

"Carter?"

"No, Vala."

"Christ! Will ya stop with the flowery stuff? I've got a real problem!"

At Jack's outburst, Daniel's hands came out of his pockets, jerking towards the general to emphasize the obvious. "What the hell did you do this time?"

With a cocked brow, Jack shoved his hands into his pockets. "I didn't do anything! What did you do? Why are you thinking about Vala?"

"I, ahh," Daniel sucked in breath between his teeth, "I don't know. I've just been thinking about her. I thought this was about Sam."

Jack rolled his eyes. "It is. But I need to get you past the smoke and mirrors. What kind of thinking?"

"She wants to walk around my place with nothing on but some teeny tiny panties."

"Crap! This is bad. You wanna go get a beer?"

"You have time?"

"I do now. I probably won't have a job, but I have the time."

"O'Malley's?

"There's someplace else on Earth?"

"Not really."

~0o0~

This wasn't like the SGC. Her apartment was noisy and someone was always knocking on her door. Carl had cautioned her to use the peep hole, a rather nice addition he'd put in after Daniel left. She and Carl had eaten Chinese and he'd left for his night job, making sure she locked up tight.

Sam looked like a fish in a bowl through the glass. Vala was laughing when she opened the door.

"At least you're in good spirits." Sam thrust a ribbon wrapped paper bag into Vala's hand. "Champagne."

"Perfect. What are we celebrating?"

"Your new place."

Taking the bottle from the sack, Vala placed it on the small counter separating the living area from the kitchen. "We already did that."

"Oh. Right. Okay. We're celebrating my new single status." Sam found the champagne glasses she'd given Vala as a housewarming present. "I have another bottle in my purse. Just in case."

"Put it in the fridge. Keep it chilled. I'm quite sure we will need it later."

~0o0~

"What'd he say?" Daniel asked as Jack returned to his bar stool.

"That I woke him up and he wasn't really expecting me tonight, anyway. Seems the IOA's pissed at me and that made him happy. He's taking tomorrow off. I didn't think Presidents could do that."

"What'd she say?"

"She said, ring, ring, ring, leave a message."

"Oh, right. You think she's serious?" Daniel was contemplating Vala's declaration of adoration.

"You should have heard her earlier." Jack sipped his beer, worried that Sam was really fed up with him.

"She sure has changed."

"Changed! She's downright hostile."

"Hostile! She's been meek as a lamb lately. And that's scary."

"Meek? Meek? Which one of your rocks have you been under?"

"Huh? You know she wants to live with me, and I haven't even slept with her."

"Well I have."

"What?"

"Not her!"

"Oh. Wait…wait, I don't want to hear about that. That's like telling me you slept with my sister."

"You don't have a sister, besides I can't ask her to move to Washington and give up all this." Jack waved his hand around O'Malley's.

"Yeah. But I could."

"What!"

"Not her! I could live with Vala. I think. After a while, I mean. I'd have to think about it."

"Ah, the indomitable Vala Mal Doran. You finally see it, huh?" Jack peeled the label from his beer. "It sure took you long enough. She's definitely a fine piece of work. A perfect fit for you." He threw his hand up forgetting it held a beer and sloshed brew across the bar. "You should have snatched her up long ago. She won't wait around forever." Jack sopped at the beer with a napkin, then, as if suddenly remembering the important part, he looked at Daniel - face blank, and head cocked.

Daniel waited as Jack stared at him with a hand rolling around in thought. When his mouth finally caught up with his mind he blurt out loud enough to turn heads. "I can't believe you haven't slept with her! She's nuts about you, she's just plain nuts too, but Danny, ya gotta make your move. Just toss her on the couch and…"

In the middle of taking a long swig of his beer, Daniel almost choked. "You're the last person on Earth…in the Milky Way…and as far as the Pegasus and Ori Galaxies I'd take advice from on anything remotely related to relationships."

Once again Jack's expression went blank for a few heartbeats. His mouth opened and snapped shut. "Right." He finally said, holding up his beer bottle and Daniel met it with his own. "To bachelorhood."

"Here, here."

~0o0~

"He's so cute, don't you think? I mean really, if it wasn't for Jack, wouldn't you be interested in Daniel? I mean, if it wasn't for Daniel, I'd be interested in Jack. He's just so damned funny. And smart, but wonko smart. Not smart like Daniel. Though Daniel is only bookish smart. He's dumb as a ghost when it comes to common sense."

"Post." Sam giggled and set her half-full glass of champagne on the floor.

"Post what?" Vala was trying to open the second bottle. "Damn! I can't get it opened."

"Dumb as a post. Here, let me."

"I may not be able to write down all the squiggles and letters and numbers that make up the rudimentary basis of the theory about the whole wad of wires and crystals and thingies, but I can fix it as good as you can."

POP!

"Not you…the phrase is 'dumb as a post'."

Vala burst out laughing and threw her head back, hitting the wooden slat at the top of her fifties daybed/couch. "Ow."

"Here, this will make it all better." Sam filled Vala's champagne flute and then handed it to her, before picking hers up. "To Daniel and Jack. My ever they reign, or wave or …"

"I'm in love with Daniel."

"Oh. Right. I knew that."

"And you're in love with Jack."

"I knew that too. Damn, I can't drink this champagne it makes me queasy. And it's about gone, anyway. I think you drank most of the bottle yourself. And we can't drive. Where's your friend Daryl?"

"Who?"

"Daryl. That guy that…"

"Carl. He's at work."

"Right. Call Daniel. He'll bring some."

"You call Jack, I'm not calling Daniel."

"I'm not calling Jack. I'm not drinking anymore. I feel sick."

"What about wine? I'll call Cameron."

"I think I'd rather sleep."

"I'd rather have wine."

Cam showed up an hour later with two bottles of wine and Carolyn in tow. While the women drank -well actually Carolyn drank, as the other two appeared too far into their cups to down much, and Sam was all but passed out - Cam leaned against the counter and watched in fascination.

"He's always working." Vala pouted and passed the bottle to Carolyn.

Sam laid her head back. "Tell me about it! That's all he does."

"He buries his head in those stupid dusty things! He smells like dust."

"Mmmm, Jack smells like rain. It must be raining in Washington." She yawned and closed her eyes.

Carolyn lifted her gaze across the room where Cam stood with his head in the refrigerator, his pleasant six in clear view. "Cam smells like soap."

"Oh, I love it when Daniel smells like soap."

"Me too. Jack I mean."

"And his laugh. God, I love his laugh."

"It's so deep and contagious."

"And it rumbles on, it makes me all giddy inside."

"And, when he drops his head and sighs."

"And he puts his hands in his pockets."

"And his eyes twinkle."

"Like stars."

"With mischief." Sam drifted off to sleep.

Cam had the phone to his ear, hiding behind the open refrigerator door. "Get over here now! I can't handle three tipsy women on my own. If they start cryin', I'm leavin' and barricadin' the door."

"Cameron?"

He popped up and looked around the door guiltily, sliding the phone into his pocket. "Ah, yeah?"

"Is there more wine?"

"Naw, all gone." Cam tucked the last bottle into the bottom crisper drawer. "How 'bout I make us some coffee?"

Sam was asleep on Vala's couch, her head propped up on a small decorative pillow, her feet across Vala's lap. Carolyn sat in the overstuffed chair, her eyes intent on her empty wine glass.

Cam had his six resting on the arm of Carolyn's chair. He checked his watch and groused, folded his arms across his chest, and frowned. 1:00 AM. He looked at Vala, who just a moment ago was twirling a lock of her hair and yawning – her neck now rested against the back of the couch, her face relaxed in slumber.

The knock startled him and he jumped up, rushing forward. "It's about time you got here!" Cam's fierce whisper greeted the guests as he opened the door.

Carolyn's glass clanked on the floor and all three men turned in her direction. She too had succumbed to sleep, head tilted to one side and chin resting on her shoulder.

"Mitchell, you sure know how to throw a party." Jack walked to the couch and looked down at Sam, glanced at Vala and then turned his head and grinned at Cam. "You're a fricking genius, except what do we do with them?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Cam once again folded his arms across his chest. "I reckon I'll wake this one up and take her back to the base."

"Are you nuts? You're gonna take her to her father? That's clever."

Daniel had found the untouched coffee and poured himself a cup. Standing in the kitchen he surveyed the scene. "Take her home." He offered in solution.

"Shit! Her mother's visiting at her house." Worried, Cam looked around. "I can't take her home drunk. And besides, I can't find her shoes."

Sipping his coffee, Daniel furrowed his brows in thought.

Jack opened the refrigerator and stared into the cool depths. "No beer?"

"Naw, I already looked."

Pulling out the milk, Jack drank from the carton and placed it back on the shelf. "Take her to your place, or leave her here. But I gotta warn ya, do not take her home or to the base. Hank's suspicious. And you don't want that."

"Ah, damn. That's trouble. Yeah, I guess I better take her to my place. There's not much room here." Cam began to gently shake Carolyn's shoulder. "Come on, Sunshine, we gotta go. Wake up, darlin', time to get a move on."

Carolyn opened one eye slowly and smiled. "Umm?"

Lifting her out of the chair, Cam supported her weight and stood her up. "We're goin', come on. That's it." Arm around her back and hand under one arm, he walked her to the door. "'Night, good luck. Let me know if you find her shoes," he said, leading his barefoot prize into the hallway.

After pouring a second cup of coffee, Daniel watched Jack watch Sam. "Now what?"

"If you can get that one into the bedroom, I'll cover up this one."

"Really? You gonna just leave her there?"

"What the hell else can I do?"

"You can take her home, Jack. I'll get that one into bed and then we can all get some sleep."

Jack turned with a mischievous grin. "Think I can get her on a plane without waking her up?"

"A plane? Her house is fifteen minutes away."

"I'm thinking 'home' here, Daniel."

"Oh, right. No. You'll never make it."

"Beam?"

"That works. For now. What are you gonna do when she wakes up?"

"Run?"

"Good plan."

"She sure has been moody lately." Jack moved away from the sleeping women and settled into the chair.

"Yeah, I've noticed. Seems a bit odd for her. You're taking precautions, right?"

"Huh? Oh crap! No. I mean, no, that can't be it. I'm too old."

"Jack?"

"Oh, crap."

Setting his coffee cup on the bar, Daniel went to brush the hair from Vala's face and stood looking down at her.

With a worried frown, Jack shook his head to clear the unlikely thought. "Whatcha planning on doing with yours?"

"I'm gonna put her in her bed and crawl in there with her."

"Good plan." Jack stood and joined Daniel in front of the couch. "Weird, huh?"

"Yep. You and Sam. Me and Vala."

"Mitchell and Doc."

"Oh, right, that's really weird." Hands going deep in his pockets, Daniel smiled down at a sleeping Vala, then turned his face to Jack. "I wonder what people do when they don't have beaming technology?"

"Haul 'em up over the shoulder and take 'em into the cave."

"Right." Nodding, Daniel turned once again to study Vala. "I wonder why I took so long to see it clearly. I mean, I've had a thing for her since the instant she took off that Super-Soldier helmet. And, I've known all along that under the façade of teasing and rhetoric she hid behind, that she really cared for me. What makes a man do that? Run from the very thing he's looking for?"

"You're asking me?"

"Just thinking out loud."

"Well, stop your yammering. I gotta make a call."

Surprised, Daniel looked sideways to Jack. "You're really gonna beam her to Washington?"

"You're damned straight, I am."

"Good plan."

She might look like a little thing, but she was heavy. Daniel struggled to lift Vala's dead weight and carry her to the bed. He nearly dropped her as he tugged at the covers, but managed to pull them aside and place her head on the pillow.

Next, he lifted her legs and flopped them down on the bed with a small grunt. She didn't stir, just sunk into the mattress with a deep sigh.

Starting with her shoes, he began. Too tired to care, he tossed them one at a time over his shoulder. Hands on hips, he contemplated his next move. He'd only done this once before. But somehow it seemed different this time. Unbuttoning her pants, he hesitated, counseling himself. _Come on, you can do this._

His hands trembled slightly as he unzipped her pants and peeked at the expanse of tight skin exposed. _Hopefully, there's something else under here this time._

Running his fingers under the waistband, and around her hips, Daniel ignored the shock of warm skin against hands. He tugged, ever so lightly, trying not to look and unnervingly worried as more skin was exposed. _Holy buckets! Stop looking._

A wisp of blue appeared just at the moment he'd reconciled himself to the prospect of nothing underneath the pants. His gaze lifted thankfully to the ceiling for a moment. Shimmying the cloth down, his eyes were drawn to creamy white thighs, and he missed the wicked grin she fought to hide.

The pants got thrown behind him and he settled on the bed beside her. Now what? Remove the sweater? It was soft, but twisted up, looking uncomfortable. She'd sleep better without. But would he?

His hands made an independent decision and started lifting the knit upwards. Carefully, he pulled one limp arm from a sleeve, then the other, revealing the blue matching bra. Good.

She mumbled and moved to turn. His hand accidentally landed on one blue bra cup when he tried to keep her from turning over. He snatched the hand away, quickly, and groaned.

Totally unprepared for what happened next, Daniel yelped. She moved quickly, locking her legs around his waist and flipping him over to the bed, straddling him.

"Hello, darling. Turnabout's fair play? Right?"

"You could say that."

"I just did."

Vala leaned and opened the bedside table drawer and produced a pair of handcuffs, grinning evilly at her man.

"Keep those handy, do you?"

"Wherever I go." She lifted one of his wrists and snapped the cuff on, running the other around a bar on the headboard and got no resistance placing the other one on the wrist he held in place for her.

"What now?" His eyes held hers and he grinned.

"I have a plan."

"I'm sure you do."

Hair falling like a veil around his face, Vala kissed him deeply.

"Good plan." He mumbled into her mouth. "GOOD plan."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00

May be continued - Later… Un-Planned...Jack and Sam in Washington. And ...No Plan...Cam and Carolyn.


	2. Unplanned

Unplanned

Spacegypsy1

Sequel to Good Plan – Sam and Jack ignore the obvious

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating...I forgot! And thanks to childofspacegypsy1 for all the help - sorry you had to read it three or more times!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Okay, bad idea to beam her to Washington while she was asleep. It was all Daniel's fault as far as Jack was concerned. What kind of friend would let a man do that?

Sam woke up just as the beam landed them in his apartment, immediately taking off for the bathroom she started throwing up. And yelling at him every time she stopped.

"This is the craziest thing…" She paused puking again and Jack slapped a hand to his head. "…thing you have ever done! You can't just beam people in and out! Nobody even knows I'm gone! That's irresponsible."

"Daniel knows. He was there. He said it was okay."

"Oh, great! That makes everything right as rain. You target who you want and beam them away – with Daniel's permission, of course." She stopped a moment thinking she was going to throw up again. Taking a deep breath, Sam gave him a hard, disgusted look. "You can't beam people around at your whim!"

"I like beaming. I think beaming's great. Everybody should be able to beam wherever they want to go." Jacks's brows scrunched and he cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong with you?"

Sighing, Sam turned her back and heaved ineffectually. "I'm sick and you just beamed me away."

He stood in the doorway to his bathroom and wondered what he should do now. "Well, you've never gotten beam-sick before! How is this my fault?"

"Beam-sick!?" She washed her face with a cold cloth before turning to glare at him.

"Are you okay?"

"No. Get out. And get me a way home. I have to be at work tomorrow." She lowered herself slowly to sit on the cool tile of the floor, holding the cloth to her mouth.

"No you don't. I checked."

Eyes narrowed, Sam threw the washcloth at him. "You think the Daedalus is your personal chauffer? You've had one to many Guinness' mister, and your brain is pickled."

"I have to go to work in about four hours. Can we can this until after that? You need some rest. I need some rest. I'll make an appointment for you at Walter Reed tomorrow." Jack lowered himself to the floor beside her.

"I have no intention of seeing a doctor. It's a stomach virus. It has to run its course. And you'll probably get it. And I'm glad!"

"Come on." He stood again, holding out a hand to help her up. "Let's go to bed. You can kick my ass tomorrow."

Taking the offered hand she let him pull her up. "I will." She smacked him across the arm for good measure. "I can't wait until you start puking your guts out in front of the IOA."

"Oh, yeah. They're gonna love that." Relieved she only had a stomach virus he leaned in for a kiss.

One hand shot up to cover her mouth. "Don't kiss me! I just threw up." Jerking her other hand loose from his, Sam grabbed her toothbrush from the holder and the snatched the toothpaste off the sink. "You left the top off again!"

"I'm going to bed." He grumbled.

"I'll be there in a minute." She bit out and closed the door behind him.

He'd left the lamp on on her side of the bed. Sam smiled, but turned away so he couldn't see it. She ransacked the dresser draws until she found her nightgown and knowing he watched her she took her time undressing before she slowly lowered the short satin sleepwear over her body. _Ha! That'll teach him!_

He flipped the covers back for her, then put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

She settled in, fluffing her pillow and turning her back to him. "What were you thinking, Jack?"

"It was unplanned."

Turning to her back she stared at the ceiling, too. "Am I hot?"

"You've always been hot." He answered honestly.

Picking up his arm by the wrist she placed his hand on her forehead.

"Oh, that. No."

"I feel good."

"That you do."

"I think I'm better now." She turned her face towards him.

He scooted her way, placed his arm around her and brought her against his side, kissing her forehead. "How much better?"

"A lot better."

"It's safe to kiss you?"

"Apart from the fact that I'm mad as hell at you, and the fact that you're unplanned little kidnapping has me all out of sorts, you have to go to work in three and half hours."

"I only need thirty minutes."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When his alarm went off he woke to find Sam smiling down at him a cup of coffee in her hand.

"I'm sorry," He muttered, tossing the covers back and getting up.

"What? I didn't hear that." Putting the cup in his hands, she left the room calling over her shoulder. "I'm fixing breakfast. Then I'm heading back. I'd rather be here when you have more free time."

"You're cooking?"

"No. I'm toasting frozen waffles."

"Oh, good."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Samantha?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" Vala had rushed ahead to join Sam on point as SG-1 made their way from the Stargate toward the city.

"I'm fine. Don't believe everything the boys tell you. I'm not moody."

"I didn't think you were moody. And what do they know that I don't? Because they haven't told me anything. I just think you look a little pale."

Grinning, Sam turned her gaze to Vala. "Oh. Daniel says I'm moody."

"He didn't tell me that."

"I had a little stomach virus. It's gone now. I feel great."

"And you and Jack?"

Looking back to be sure 'the boys' were far behind, Sam whispered. "We're fine. It's a roller coaster with him."

Vala waved her hand around in an up and down motion. "Hmph."

"And you and my archeologist friend?"

"What?"

"You seem to be doing a lot together lately."

"Oh, that. Posh! He's teaching me to read Latin."

"Is he, now? Interesting."

"Not really. Very boring stuff, that Latin." Pulling at the threads of her jacket, Vala kept her head down.

Sam stopped, held her hand up, and waited. Vala twirled her pigtail and grinned as Daniel approached, followed closely by Teal'c and Cam.

"Carter, what is it?" Cam folded his arms over his P-90.

"I'm not sure. Don't you think it odd that no one has come to meet us?"

"Analysis of the data indicates they are using the Stargate. There is also evidence of space travel to their moon."

"But they have no DVDs." Vala added with a pout.

Cam took a last look around, then pointed towards the Stargate. "I say we scrub this mission and head back. I got an uneasy feelin'."

"Probably because you're on the General's shit list." Daniel grinned back at Cam.

Vala took Sam's arm. "Samantha? Are you okay?

The other three turned towards a pale and shaking Carter.

"Alright, that's it. We're outta here. Jackson, dial home."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"They're like a family of meerkats, all huddled together out there, with one on the outside keeping watch. Should I let them in?" Carolyn Lam placed her stethoscope around her neck and studied her friend.

Sam, hands lying limply across her stomach over the cool mint colored sheets, only nodded. She didn't feel sick. Just a little scared. "Carolyn, wait!"

The doctor turned back towards her patient with a quizzical look.

Sam straightened her cover, smoothing the edges into place. "You won't tell Cam right now, will you?"

"No. I don't have to give him a report for days. I'll tell him I'm running some test."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Just as Carolyn reached the door, Sam blurted out, "What are you going to tell them?"

"Nothing. You're fine. Not a thing to worry about, actually you're in excellent condition." Smiling, Carolyn waved the others in.

They filed in like a group of third graders going to see the principle. Vala fidgeted, looking worried. Cam was concerned, but grinning idiotically as if he wasn't. Teal'c was his usual stoic self, always waiting for the news before reacting. But Daniel looked everywhere except at her. _He knew. Somehow he knew!_ She could just strangle him for being so close to her that he'd guessed it long before she did. Damn him anyway.

"So, doc, what's the verdict?" Cam finally asked, crossing one arm tight on his chest and the other held behind his back.

Vala grinned, coming up and gently rubbing a finger across Sam's hand. Daniel remained at the outside, head down and hands in pockets.

"She's fine. Healthy and nothing to worry about. I might run a few more tests, but she's ready to go. I don't suggest she dash off world for a few days."

"Ah, man, that's great news." Cam pulled the hand from behind his back and presented the patient with a cup of blue Jell-o.

Sam smiled and accepted the gift. "Thanks, I'm starving."

"When does she get out? I suppose it's not contagious? Can she go to the mall tomorrow? We have plans. I thought…"

"Vala." Daniel shot a tight smile towards Vala. "Later."

Pouting, Vala sat on the side of the bed. "Sorry."

Gaze lifting slowly from Vala to Daniel, Sam pulled her lips in tight to keep the 'I know you know' smile from escalating. Daniel wasn't able to stop the responding grin that clearly said, 'I know you know I know', so he looked away.

"It's not contagious, well not to everyone."

Daniel's head snapped back at the jab. "Yeah, well, there are those of us who know how to…protect ourselves from catching things like that."

"Yes, but there are those of us who take…medication…to protect ourselves from certain things and then it happens anyway. You take allergy medication, but you still sneeze your head off at times. You know, you can't always plan ahead, sometimes things just don't follow plan A." Sam gave him a smug smile. "There's always plan U… unplanned."

For an instant his bravado failed and his expression looked worried, but he recovered quickly, "Pfft" his only reply.

Vala fiddled with Sam's pillow, straightening it. "Well. I won't catch it, because I have a very good immune system and I don't get…whatever it is you've got…I'm immune to almost every disease the Tau'ri can dream up. Me and Muscles. We don't catch your Earth things." Shifting around, she nodded to Teal'c, "Right, Muscles?"

"Indeed." He bowed slightly.

While the others mingled around, Daniel approached the bed, leaned in and kissed Sam's ear. "Congratulations." He whispered.

"Alright, you guys, let's get outta here so the doc can do her voodoo. We've got a briefing in thirty minutes. See you at dinner, Carter." Cam started waving everyone out.

Taking a tight hold of Daniel's hand, Sam smiled at the others.

"I'll be there in a minute." Daniel called out, but no one seemed concerned.

Once the others were gone, Sam looked her friend in the eyes. "Daniel, did you happen to mention your thoughts to Jack?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"He blew it off."

"Oh. Not good. He's going to blow a gasket!"

"I doubt he has any left."

Sam snorted, it was a confirmation. "I never expected this. I swear, ask Carolyn, I've taken birth control for years."

Daniel did the 'Daniel's embarrassed, feet shuffle, head down, neck pink' reaction.

"So. You guessed? And expressed your concerns? And then…the whole taking precaution tirade. That tells me you know about me and Jack. And that there's something definitely going on with you and Vala."

"I didn't say that!" It came out like a thirteen year old boy in the middle of a voice change.

"You didn't have to!"

"You need to call Jack."

"Quite changing the subject."

"You know, you need to get a plan."

"Oh, really? I didn't plan on having a plan. Every thing is unplanned! I'll call Jack when I want to. I have to plan on what to say!"

"Well, don't get so riled up about it! It's not my fault!"

"I beg to differ!"

"Oh, god! How the hell did I get in the middle of it!?"

"You told him to beam me out of Vala's."

"I doubt you got pregnant last night!"

"That's enough!" Carolyn pulled Daniel from the side of the bed. "Calm down." She looked at Sam. "You told him?"

"He guessed."

The doctor studied Daniel a moment. "How does a book worm end up guessing something like that?"

Scowling in Carolyn's direction, Daniel answered smugly. "I read a lot."

"Go. Get out. You're upsetting my patient."

"Why the hell is everyone mad at me?" He threw a hand up, then pointed at Sam's stomach. "It's not like I'm responsible for THIS!"

"Pfft! Give me your cell phone. I'm calling Jack."

Jerking the phone from his pocket, Daniel handed it over, muttering under his breath, "It's about time. He's the culprit, not me."

Carolyn and Daniel remained silent as Sam dialed the number.

"No you can't call me back. I have to talk to you right now!" She rolled her eyes at whatever he said. "No! Now! I want you to beam right here. Right now. To the infirmary, bay 2, bed … four." She huffed at his response. "Jack, I'm not interested in what the President wants. Beam in." Pulling the phone from her ear, she winched, holding it out. Both Carolyn and Daniel could hear the garbled rant. Sam put the phone back to her ear. "I don't care what I said about beaming in and out. Get your ass here. Right now!" She snapped the phone closed and grinned at Daniel. "He's on his way."

"Good. I better go. See you at dinner."

"Sure. Keep your mouth shut!"

"Whatever."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What, Carter!?" Jack shouted as soon as his vocal cords rematerialized.

"Oh, nothing. I missed you." Sarcasm dripped like warm honey.

"What happened? And why the hell are you in the infirmary. I thought you were better."

"Much better, thank you very much. I think Carolyn wants to talk to you."

Jack tried to keep his face impassive and unworried, but she knew him to well.

Before he could respond, he heard Doc call out, "Who? Me? You tell him."

Leaning over to get a peek at Carolyn who lurked in the corner of the room, Sam insisted. "Ah, no. You're the doctor. You tell him."

"What? Tell me what?" Jack's head jerked back and forth in tennis match succession.

The doctor studied her instruments. "I've got to get this set up. SG-12's coming in with injuries. You'll have to tell him."

"I'm not telling him!"

"WHAT!?"

Sam's eyes grew rounder at his bellow. She buried her hands in her face. "I can't Carolyn. You have to tell him."

"If somebody doesn't tell me soon, heads are gonna roll!"

"Your secret wife is pregnant." Doc was pointing a mean looking scalpel in his direction.

He did a double take, shook his head a few times, shuffled his feet and slammed his hands in his pockets. "God damn it to hell, this is all Daniel's fault!"

Peeking at him through her splayed fingers, and with a high pitched giggle she told him, "That's what I said."

"We planned." He seemed to whine.

"I know."

"You assured me we were…covered."

"I know."

"What the hell happened?"

"I got pregnant, Jack."

"How?"

Pointing at Carolyn, Sam smiled.

Carolyn's mouth fell open and her eyes grew large. "Well it's not _my_ fault! I prescribe. You take. That's all I can do."

When Sam looked back at Jack, he was grinning like a fool. "Sometimes the unplanned are the best plans. The kid can push me around in my wheelchair. Feed me soup and give me my medicine. I just want to know how Daniel knew."

"He has baby radar. He says it's because he reads so much." Carolyn rolled her med tray to an empty bed. "You can leave now, Sam. You might want to be out of here when the smelly, bloody ones arrive."

"Aw, boy. Right." She tossed the covers aside, shimmied into her BDU pants under the gown, turned her back and pulled her T-shirt over her head, picked up her boots and jacket and crooking a finger at Jack she sauntered out.

Hesitating at the door, Jack looked back. "You're sure about this, Doc?"

"Oh, yeah."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

There was a long, 'pregnant' pause between the two. Finally, Jack spoke up, first clearing his throat. "Carter? You gonna put your boots on?"

"Oh. Ah. I guess I should." Sam stopped in the middle of the corridor and slipped one boot on while standing on the other foot. She giggled softly, laced the boot and did the other one.

"You're just eaten up with happy aren't you?" Jack had placed a hand on her back for support and he rubbed it up and down her spine.

"I don't hear you crying." She stood straight and turned to face him, smiling brightly.

"Hmm. I know it's what you've wanted for a long, long time. It might take me a while to get used to the idea. It's been a while. And I'm old, Carter."

"Well, you can start hanging out with Larry King or Clint Eastwood. They were both 'old' when they had kids. Or more kids." She looked away a moment in thought. "Jack? You're not…well…"

He placed a hand gently on her face. "No. I'm happy. Really. It's, well, like I said, gonna take some getting used to."

"We should tell the guys. Daniel won't be able to hold out too much longer."

"Oh, he can keep a secret if I threaten him. But no sense in holding out on the others. I need to talk to Hank and I guess I should let the President know, he hates it when he's the last to find out."

They walked along side by side, quiet again. Then she giggled, until she had to stop walking, and she broke into a full blown, joyous laugh.

Placing an arm around her back, Jack squeezed her tight. "I'd have a hundred more just to see you so happy."

Sam burst into tears.

"Carter?" Jack, confused, concerned, and dumbfounded, pulled her into his arms.

Looking up, she grinned. "I can't help it. I'm so happy. And overwhelmed. And hungry. Jack, I'm hungry."

"Come on, we'll grab a table and wait for the others." Arm around her shoulder, they walked the hallways oblivious to the odd stares from the people they passed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Having finished half her dinner by the time her team arrived, Sam asked Teal'c to get her more chicken. When Vala plopped down in a chair Sam asked her if she minded getting her another roll and butter. Then when Mitchell set his tray on the table she swiped his cola no sooner than he'd set it aside.

"Ach! No soda's. Bad for you." Jack passed the canned drink back to Mitchell.

"You okay, Carter?" Mitchell slowly sank into his chair. "You kinda look all glowing and…and sorta pale."

"Ask Daniel!" Jack snapped as the archeologist took his seat.

"Ask me what?"

Mitchell turned, frowning towards Daniel. "What's wrong with Sam?"

Daniel shrugged.

"Something's wrong?" Uneasy, Vala looked at her friend.

Teal'c leaned forward. "You are unwell?"

"No. I'm just…well…I'm…It's just that…I've…"

Jack threw both hands up in the air. "Pregnant! With child! Knocked up! Bun in the oven…"

"SamanthaCarter, you are expecting?"

Jack raised a brow at Teal.

"Well, who the hell's is it?" Mitchell was incredulous. And clueless.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? Is it some big secret? I didn't even know she was datin' anyone. She's either workin', off world or off to visit General… aw, damn. Sorry, sir."

Everyone broke into laughter, and hugs and congratulations.

"A baby." Vala sighed and smiled longingly at Daniel.

"Now look what you've done." Daniel glared at Jack.

"Me! This is all your fault! You're the one who insisted I get off the fence. This coming from a man who builds fences. And advises his friend to beam his wife all over the place!"

"I did not…wife? I didn't know she…you…" Daniel looked crestfallen.

"Ha! You don't know everything!"

"Well, I've got better sense than to…" He stopped suddenly, head whipping around to Vala who sat beside him. He'd assumed…

Vala was biting her lip with brows scrunched up tight.

"Oh, shit!" He sprang from the chair, reached and taking Vala by the arm he pulled her up. "We need to talk."

Mitchell watched them leave. "What's that all about?"

Jack rested an arm around the back of Sam's chair and lounged back. "Plans. Making plans. Daniel's always planning late. Ever notice that?"

TBC - Bad Plan. C/C and team.


	3. Bad Plan

Plans

Spacegypsy1

Chapter three: Bad Plan. Cam and Carolyn.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

From the time he'd left Vala's new apartment Cam had supported Carolyn's weight as she half walked and he half carried her to and from his car and up to his door.

Grumbling, "This is a bad plan," under his breath, he tightened his hold on her.

"Whaz that?"

"Hold on honey, I gotta find my key." Fumbling for the door key, Cam kept a firm grip around the waist of his hostage. Just as he had the key at the lock, Carolyn flopped over his arm like a rag doll. "Ah, damn. This is not good."

Pushing the door open, he practically flung her around and into the house. "Shit. Doc? Doc?" He missed the couch when he let her loose and she slunk to the floor, boneless and moaning. "Doc! Wake up. You should call somebody and tell them where you are. Wait! No. Nevermind."

Cam grunted as he lifted her limp body and tossed her on the couch. "What the hell was I thinkin'? Come on, honey, there ya go." He picked up her feet and placed them on the cushion. Her head and left arm started to drip like melting snow off the other end.

"Doc! I need a little help here." Finally he got all of her in one place and sighed in relief.

He stood over her, hands on his hips and studied her lax form. "You're gonna kill me in the mornin' but I can't let you sleep all snarled up in your cloths." Retrieving a blanket and pillow he covered her, stuffing what he could of the pillow under her head. Cam carefully removed her blouse and skirt like a magic trick under the blanket. "Damn." Was all he could utter as he took himself off to bed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shadowed in his door way, ethereal and waif like, she stood. Dark hair mussed and wrapped in the blanket he'd laid over her hours ago, she softly called his name.

"Hey, you okay?" His voice was rough and sleep laden.

"Umm. I have a hang over. Did you undress me?"

"Yes, ma'am. I did. You were tangled up like a cat in a bag, so I let you loose. Sorry, didn't mean to…"

She was moving toward him, as if floating on air and Cam wondered if he were dreaming. "No. That's fine. Really. Though you forgot my shoes." She dropped the blanket, knelt on the bed and started crawling up towards him. "You know…we've been sort of dating for a while and you've hinted at more. And I've been a bit reluctant. So…now I'm not."

He shot up, sheet barely covering his hips. There she was in her bra and panties with high heels and a sultry look, inching closer. "Ah, damn. Carolyn, you're drunk. And half naked and I don't think you know what you're doin'."

"Not drunk. Not anymore. And, tell me, Cam, what's under that sheet?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She prayed as she unlocked her door that her mother would still be asleep. Not a chance…the instant she entered Kim came around the corner from the kitchen.

"I was worried about you. I called your father and he was worried about you."

Carolyn could only groan. Setting her purse on the table she shook her head. "I was with SG-1 mom, he knew that. I couldn't have been safer."

Kim handed her a cup of coffee. "You have a hickie on your neck."

Slapping a hand over the spot she remembered Cam sucking on, Carolyn's eyes widened.

"The other side dear." Grinning, Kim watched the spot her daughter had just removed her hand from. "I didn't see that one, it's much smaller."

"Oh, god. You cannot tell Dad! He won't understand."

"Which one? The cute archeologist? The hunky alien? Or the adorable one…the Colonel?"

Mumbling her reply, Carolyn headed down the hall.

"What? The Colonel? Oh, dear. I don't think Hank will be happy with that one." Humming to herself Kim turned back to the coffee pot, took a peek at her own shoulder inside of her shirt, and grinned at the hickie there. "They do get wiser with age."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cam leaned, arms crossed tightly, against the doorjamb of Daniel's office. "I swear, man, it's been a week and General Landry still barely even looks at me when he talks."

Daniel removed his glasses and looked up. "He'll get over it. Someday."

"I mean, really, I was just makin' sure she was alright. I got her home safe and sound the next day."

"Right."

Pushing himself away from the door, Cam took a few steps into the room. "What does that mean? It's not like we…ah…"

"Sure."

"Damn it, Jackson!" Cam approached the desk.

"What do want me to say, Mitchell? He's her father and he thinks something's going on between you two. You need to go and talk to him and straighten it out. Let him know you were taking care of his little girl for him…if that's all it was."

"Aw, damn. My career is over." Sinking down into the chair, Cam buried his face in his hands.

"Oookaay. So you can't go talk to him because there is something going on. General Landry's not going to bust you just because your…er…dating his daughter. Give it some time."

"Time? I gotta tell you, I think my time is running out. I'm tangled up like a cow in barbed wire. How'd that happen? I'm thinkin' we're all under the influence of somethin' we brought back from planet weirdo and it's been dormant...until now. What with you and the princess and the general and the colonel. All we need now is the big guy to keel over smitten with his Hak'tyl priestess and it's the trifecta...or quadrafecta…or whatever. I say we start investigating this. Find the alien love potion."

Daniel looked closely at his worried friend. "I'm betting the 'love potion' is the atmosphere of the lack of major bad guys threatening Earth. It's spread all the way to the Pegasus Galaxy and bounced back with the Atlantis landing. God knows what's going on there. Here we all are with nothing standing in the way. Don't you think it's odd that in all the years we've been with SG-1 none of us have formed any kind of normal relationship? Now that we find ourselves on more solid ground…moving into off world diplomatic missions, trading, exploring, and research as opposed to death and destruction…wouldn't it seem normal to kind of wake up and smell the flowers…or perfume so to speak?"

Cam crossed his arms more tightly over his chest and glared. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Dr. Jackson?"

Laughing, Daniel rose and began to pace, hands gesturing and voice filled with that old excitement when he'd discovered or uncovered something enlightening. "Out of the lot of us I'd say I'm the most surprised. Jack's just stunned and probably wondering what the hell hit him. Admittedly, you're the one with the worst case scenario, but I doubt you have to worry about your career. Doc's a grown woman and Landry knows that. Teal'c's been with Ishta off and on for years. He's been the only one who forged a relationship, peculiar and intermittent as it was."

Stopping to fill his coffee cup, Daniel looked back at Mitchell who hung his head and stared at the floor. "Right ?"

"Naw, this is just not right. I'm thinkin' I'm crazy…that it's gonna pass. I like my job, I like her too, but this can't really be happenin'. I can't…like get…you know? Married or somethin' like that. What's gonna happen when some new baddies show up? We've all got a passel of kids and spouses to take care of and off we go into the wild blue yonder?

"Do you know the percentage of military personnel in harrowing situations around this planet and off that have families? That's been a constant for hundreds, or thousands of years. So what happens if no new really baddies show up? What's gonna happen in ten or thirty or fifty years if things don't go belly up? When you're old and telling old off world stories to your buddies that all have family? What then?" Daniel stood staring down the colonel.

"And what happens when the baddies do show up and off we go, Vala in tow, and she's on the six and you're on the lead and we get ambushed? What's your first response? And Sam's left with lack of cover, and her kids are left with no mother? And me? What if I take the hit leavin' behind a wife and kids? What then?"

Staring silently, Daniel paused. "It's the nature of the game. And don't ever think I'd put Vala's life before the whole Team or the protection of Earth. You do what you want, Mitchell. I'm done here."

"Damn, Jackson, I know that. It's just that I can't stop thinkin' of all the issues this whole love boat thing is bringin' up. I'll drop it. You're right. It's really my problem with this. You all gotta do what you gotta do. But so do I." Cam left as suddenly as he came.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Later, when Cam sauntered into the infirmary, Carolyn looked at her watch. "Hey, its 0200. What's wrong?"

"I kinda thought we could talk. You know, about us, seeing as it's been quiet tonight and I knew you were on duty."

Carolyn's countenance went from happy to curious to narrow-eyed suspicion in the blink of his blue eyes.

_Aw, hell. This is gonna be bad. _"Okay, I think...actually, I've been sorta considering the ramifications of this."

"This?" Hands went to her hips, and she glared.

"Us." He adjusted the sleeves of this shirt.

"Us?" Tilting her head, her face went blank. Not a smile or a glare. Nothing.

Cam took a few steps aside and began to fiddle with the defibrillator against the wall. She'd slunk down into that dark robotic place he hated. The one where she hides all her emotions. _Bad, bad, bad plan._

"Don't touch that." She spoke with firm, unemotional command.

"Sorry. Look, honey, I..."

Again she commanded, "don't call me honey."

He spun around towards her with a heated glare. "Look, I just think we outta cool it a bit. You know, take it slo..."

"Get out. Now. And if you walk in here ever again, you had better be in pieces that no one else on Earth or off Earth can put back together." With a curt nod she quietly walked away.

"That went well." Cam mumbled, stomping off into the corridor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Good morning, Colonel Mitchell." General Landry smiled brightly as he passed Cam in the hall.

_News travels fast._ None too happy about it, Cam shook his head in self disgust and continued towards the mess hall.

Not bothering to get anything to eat, Cam settled into a chair across from Sam. "You don't look so good, Carter. Kinda green."

She looked up with a scowl. "I haven't looked into the mirror today, Cam, but I'm pretty sure I look a hell of a lot better than you do. What's going on?"

"You already know. We live inside the Stargate Rumor Mill. Nothing is sacred."

"What were you thinking? Acting like some stud and pulling that macho-flyboy I need to be free crap! And stop crossing your arms in defense, it's getting annoying."

Cam didn't answer, just stood and walked away. He passed Jackson and Vala entering. Jackson smirked and Vala tossed her hair and ignored him with that giddy, nothing could bother her now grin. The minx glowed like the Aurelia Borealis, night and day. This whole scenario was disgusting! He needed to get out of here.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Great idea, Colonel." Landry nodded and picked up the phone. "I'll get you scheduled. You go pack and by the time you're done, I'll have everything arranged. You've talked to Teal'c, right?"

"Yes, sir. He's just plain ol' overjoyed with the prospect of my visit to Dakara. Somethin' about helping to rebuild a temple - as in manual labor. " Cam kept his gaze averted not wanting to reveal his thoughts because it was evident Landry was overjoyed at the prospect of getting rid of him for a few days.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The infirmary looked like a three ringed circus. SG-4 and 22, battered and bruised took up every bed. Siler lay on a gurney, moaning and cradling his arm.

The med staff scurried around silently avoiding the doctor at all cost. Carolyn shouted out orders in programmed rote, without a hint of emotion, performing her duties like a well oiled machine.

Sam and Vala stood just inside the door silent and observant, having ignored Carolyn's finger pointing pantomime to leave.

The doctor could feel their eyes watching her every move. "Dr. Collins!" Carolyn yelled for her assistant.

"Yeah?" He wasn't afraid of his boss. He'd worked close with her enough years to garner her respect and he knew her well enough to feel comfortable giving her back what she dished out.

Taking a deep calming breath, Carolyn turned to him. "Finish up here. I have better things to do than patch up street brawlers! Get these marines and airmen cleaned up and out of my infirmary!" She marched off towards her office knowing full well Sam and Vala would follow.

Leaving the door open Carolyn fought the urge to lock it. She'd have to face them sooner or later and she just wanted to get it over with and behind her. Sitting behind her desk she took on the air of professionalism she'd long ago learned to use.

Sam went straight for one of the chairs in front of the desk. Vala wandered around the room inspecting books and medical knick-knacks.

Hands folded on the desk in front of her, Carolyn smiled falsely. "Okay. Spit it out. Let's get this over with. We already have a lunch date scheduled for today, so let's not take all this effluvia with us. I plan on enjoying the rest of our afternoon off."

Vala turned with a smile. "Good plan! I want to shop too, Samantha promised shopping would be involved for our 'girl's day out', and what or who is a foolvia?"

"Stuff." Carolyn gave her a true smile. "Go on, Sam. You obviously have something you want to say."

"Nope." Sam stood. "Just wanted to be sure you weren't going to sulk and cancel."

Surprised, Carolyn blinked and her well crafted indifference façade failed. "I don't know what to do." Her voice held a strong note of sad bewilderment.

"Wait."

"What!?" Vala squeaked out with a huff of indignation.

Taking Vala by the arm, Sam led her to the door. "This coming from the expert on waiting."

"Oh, right." Head twisting around towards Carolyn, Vala beamed. "Yes, of course. Waiting is good."

"Meet us topside in an hour." Sam didn't bother turning around, just hauled Vala out in a hurry.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You're what!?" Landry sank to his chair.

"Going to Dakara."

"I thought you were over your little…"

"Don't say it like that. I just might transfer out if you do."

"That bad, eh?" The general pushed back his chair and stood.

"I'm in love with him."

Once again, the man sat. "Of all the men on this base, you just had to pick him?"

She smiled. "Of course. I knew he was the one that would irritate you the most." She paused, fiddling with something on his desk. "Dad." She said in that little girl voice that she knew would soften his heart. "I really need to go and plead my case. And however it turns out…well…that'll be it. And I don't want you crucifying him either way. Understood?"

"I suppose I should be happy that at least you choose the Air Force and not some Marine or lord forbid, a civilian." He reached across and took her hand. "Actually, you picked the cream of the crop. I know that. It's just that…"

"I didn't really plan on this." She squeezed his hand. "And it appears it could be a bad plan now. But I need to know for sure."

Landry raised a questioning brow.

Her dark eyes lifted to him. "I know, a bit of a stretch for me. But this is too important. I don't want to…well…"

"Hide your emotions. A skill you've mastered and I'm mostly responsible for?"

"Things are different now. I need to break that old useless habit. I have you now. And mom. And now I'm going for the…trifecta."

"You're starting to sound like him."

"I speak his language."

"Go on. Get out of here." Landry waved a hand, smiling broadly. "And," he stood, speaking quietly as she reached to door. "Good luck, but I don't think you're going to need it."

Carolyn turned to find him standing close. Landry reached and pulled her into a fierce hug. "No man in his right mind would turn you down."

"That," she said when he let her go, "could be the problem. I'm not so sure he's in his right mind. But I think I can fix that."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Standing in the heat wearing khaki shorts, a white tank top and hiking boots, Carolyn stared, mouth open, at the site before her.

Amidst the rubble a shirtless and sweating Cam, lifted a stone and cradled it like a large child. Her gaze seemed glued to the rippled muscles of his arms. She took a breath, "Cam?" She said just loud enough for him to hear.

One needn't be standing close to see that crinkle eyed grin of his, or the sparkling blueness that seemed to shoot across the distance. It lightened her heart. No denying he was happy to see her standing there.

"Hold up a sec, darlin', I'll be right there." He dropped the stone mere inches from his toes and scrabbled up the short incline.

The unmistakable and not at all unpleasant scent of sweat and pheromones assaulted her at the same instant he locked is arms around her waist and hoisted her up. He whirled her around a time or two before setting her feet on the still spinning earth.

"I just wanted too…" Words cut off by his insistent mouth upon hers, she nearly swooned.

"I had to finish a days work at least, but I'd planned on coming home tomorrow. I planned on callin' too, and planned on…ah, gosh, Carolyn! I'm sorry. I really love you, and I was a fool. I guess it just kind of got all up in me that I seemed to have rushed this whole thing. But, baby, walkin' away was a bad plan! I gotta tell you, you are the only…"

Carolyn laughed happily. "Shut up and kiss me."

~TBC – No Plan. T/I and gang


End file.
